Relationship One Shots
by sweet angel love music
Summary: Just random shots about random couple. If you want you can pick out some story I can write about, but please pick from this R5, 1D, Lab rats, Austin and Ally, Kim Possible, Kickin it, B.T.R., Zoey 101, My babysitter a vampire, Girl vs Monster, Charmed, Starstruck, and Camp Rock any of these is fine. You chose a couple and idea and I write. Rated anything!
1. Locker mess up

**Relationship One Shots**

**Locker mess up**

**Frank/Jack Story Kickin it**

**Frank P.O.V.**

It was a day before Valentine day and I wrote a special note for Jack. I had a huge crush on him. He was so hot and I couldn't take it so I wrote him a note. I put it under anonymous because if he didn't like me I wouldn't be embarrassed. I put it in his locker or at least I thought it was his. Brain opens the locker my eyes widened. Today was Valentine day I try again and it ended up being Kai locker. Kai lead me to Jack locker it was not even close.

"This is Jack locker" he said. I look to see Jack locker had sticker that said Jack Brewer Locker. We were allowed to decorate our locker. Jack did music instead of Karate. I was kind of shock, but Jack does know how to play the guitar, drum, piano, keyboard, ukulele, bass, trumpet, and can sing. **{I can play everything but bass and trumpet and I can play guitar a little bit meaning I am still learning.}** I put it in Jack locker only to get caught be him. He looks really confused, but just opens his locker. He read the letter only to blush bright red. He turns around and looks at me. Okay I am really embarrassed. Jack gave me a quick peck on my lips. We end up secretly dating. Best Valentine Day.


	2. Song fail

Song fails

Austin/Ally

Rated T

Austin P.O.V.

I wanted to write a song for Ally, but I couldn't think of anything. The more I thought the more I failed. I hated myself for not knowing how to write song. I tried my hardest trying to think like Ally. But when I did I got lost in my own little mind. I couldn't help, but think of her. Her soft pink lips, her flowing brown hair, her soft skin, and all the curves she has. I felt myself go hard. Perfect timing Ally came in.

Ally: Austin, there you are. I was looking all around for you.

Even her voice was music to my ear.

Me: Hey, Alls. Well you found me.

Ally: What are you doing here?

Me: umm…practicing the song for…the umm concert.

Ally: Oh, well we were going to hang out. Wanna come?

Me: Yeah…I want to hang out

Ally: Great!

She left before coming back.

Ally: You coming?

Me: Yeah

We left the practice room to hang out with Trish and Dez.

2 hour later

After 2 hour of hanging out Trish had to go because she had to was her little brother which she said quote "I wish my mother would hire a babysitter or he stays home alone. What a baby"

Dez had to leave because of who knows what. I was alone with Ally. 'Come on ask her out you coward'

Me: Hey Alls, I was wondering…if…you want to…write a new song together.

Ally: Yeah that will be cool.

'COWARD'

Me: Ally that wasn't what I wanted to ask I wanted to know if you will go out on a…on a…date?

Ally: Sure.


	3. Our first date

StarStruck

Our fist date

Rated k+

Christopher P.O.V.

It was our first date Jessica

After all the disaster we gone through

I listen to you tell me about yourself

Your voice is my music no my drug

The sparkle in your eyes makes me smile

I hated when you roll your eyes at me cause of the place

But it was all okay

Seeing you so fascinated with my life made me happy

I love how you smile all the time

I watch you eat your food with such grace

I wanted to grab you and kiss but I'd waited

When the music played you wanted to dance

You didn't care one bit what people thought of you

Your stubborn attitude and sarcasm seem too left

But I love you both ways

I love you Jessica

To the bottom of my heart

To the moon and back

I never love anyone before, but then again my life was fake

On the way back you sung to my song

I love the way you sing

It was beautiful, better than mine

You were teaching me new things

I kiss you when we got to your door

I see a blush in your face, but said nothing

I said I love you and you return it

One final kiss and you went in your hose

After you thank me for the day

I am lucky for having a girl like you


End file.
